See You Again
by Musicreadergirl
Summary: Hiccup and Merida have been together for a year and engaged for a month. But, when Hiccup decides to surprise Merida with the date of their wedding, disaster strikes leaving couple separated. Merida winds up under the iron fist of Drago Buldvist, while Hiccup's on an island inhabited by a new species of dragons. Though their apart, they know they'll see each other again.
1. And You Were Gone

**So I've finally gotten around to write a Mericcup story! I've based it of the song "See You Again" by Carrie Underwood. I think it fits the mood of this story well. I got the idea to name it after a song from the fanfic Jump into the Fog by Eliza Darling. It's really good even though it's a Helsa story, if you want to read it, check my favorites.**

**This occurs 1 year after HTTYD 2. So Hiccup would be 21 and I'm going to make Merida 20. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, Disney and Dreamworks do. **

**See You Again**

**Chapter 1 **

**"Said Goodbye, turned around, and you were gone, gone, gone"**

"Ready, set, go!" Hiccup shouted and the race was off. Toothless launched from the ground, rocketing into the air with Hiccup on his back. Angus took off, kicking up dirt as his hooves hit the ground with Merida low on his back.

Though they were engaged, when they raced they acted as rivals. Since it was so competitive, they often had to take many days to plan a single race. It was such a big event that the citizens of Berk joined in, placing bets on who would win (even though it was prohibited).

He'd been so busy getting things together for the anniversary of his father's death (a vigil had been held where they'd sent off another ship in his honor) that he'd barely had time to spend with Merida. This race, however had been particularly special, since at the end Hiccup planned to tell Merida that he'd set a date for their wedding.

Now, Merida was weaving through the forest, dodging trees left and right. She had been feeding Angus a new feed which consisted of grass, hay, and grain so she was sure she would win. "Come on, Angus!" She said encouragingly as the horse blasted through the maze of trees.

Hiccup was up above the clouds, anticipating on when to dive (to make the race fair, Hiccup had to stay above the clouds to race and dive to the finish. If he came down to early he had to rise back into the clouds, which took up more time). He was anxious win this race since Merida had won the last two due to him diving to early. He counted, trying to estimate.

"One..." He leaned in lower to Toothless. "Two..." He took a deep breath in. "Three..." He exhaled, feeling looser. "Dive, bud!" Toothless let out a roar and shot downward through the clouds. They hurtled faster and faster through the clouds, until he could see the blue water. He spotted Odin's Falls (a large waterfall, the finish line) and noticed that he was several hundred feet short of it.

"Pull up!" Hiccup shifted the pedal, unlocking the tail and allowing Toothless to gain altitude. He went into a spiral, rocketing upward, then opening his wings to steady himself before spiraling back down towards the ground. He opened his wings once more, slowing down and coming to a smooth landing.

Hiccup took off his helmet and looked around for Merida. "Looks like we won!" He said hopping off of Toothless. He trilled happily and showed a gummy smile. Before long they heard the thundering of hooves, and Merida emerged from the forest on top of Angus.

She got off of The horse and walked over to Hiccup. "Not bad, Dragon ridah."

Hiccup took a small bow. "Why thank you m'lady, not too bad yourself."

Merida smiled. "Ah saw ye little spiral move, what do ye all it?"

He chuckled. "I call it- pause for dramatic effect- The Night Spiral!" He jumped and pointed at Toothless, he sat scratching his armpit. "I guess I should've named it Itchy Armpit too."

Merida laughed heartily at the Dragon who looked at Hiccup, confused. "So, what's tha special occasion?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?"

Merida shook her head. "Whenever ye have somethin' special ta tell me, ye always bring me here ta tell me!" Hiccup only looked at her, speechless.

"Not everything!" He finally said.

"Our first date, tha proposal, and me birthday!" She said, placing her hands on her hips cockily.

He grinned. "Am I that predictable?"

"Aye, a bit...but ah think it's sweet!" She placed a peck on his cheek and he grinned again. "Why's this place so dear tae ya anyway, ah thought it was haunted by Odin's spirit!"

"Pshh!" He scoffed. "That's just an old tale!"

"It's as real as tha wisps!" Merida voiced. Hiccup, instead, broke into a fit of laughter. He, like Merida's father, didn't think wisps were real. Merida looked on at her fiancé, holding his stomach, as if the statement were a hysterical joke. "Alright, that's enough." Merida said, slightly agitated.

After his laughter subsided, he gently grabbed Merida's hands and looked into her eyes, they were as blue as the rapids below.

"What is it, Hic?" Merida shifted under his gaze, she never liked being stared at.

"I just wanted to tell you tha-" Hiccup barely got the words out before he felt the ground crumbling underneath him. He looked down to see the cliff disintegrating away. "Merida, run!" He shouted.

"What?"

"Just do it!" He demanded. They ran as fast as they could but they were still a good 70 feet away from the sheltered area of the waterfall. And to make things worse Angus and Toothless were asleep on the crumbling area.

"Angus, Toothless, GO!" Merida yelled. They're heads shot up and instead they ran towards their owners to get them off the cliff.

They neared closer and closer and were almost to Angus and Toothless, but it was still to late.

The cliff broke away from the waterfall and all four fell with the cliff. They free fell through the air before plummeting into the swift rapids.

"HICCUP!" Merida screamed. She couldn't see and the fast moving water kept pulling her down.

"MER-" He couldn't get her name out without water filling his mouth. He tried to swim but the water kept him moving in one direction.

"HELP!" Was all Merida could get out before she completely submerged underneath the watery hell.

Odin's falls was definitely haunted with a spirit.

**Author's Note: I practically lived off "Where No One Goes" this week writing this chapter, love that song so much! Anyway, Will they see each other again and will Merida know what the hell was so important for Hiccup to tell her? All to be revealed in the next chapters! Review, favorite, and follow! **

**MRG**

**Next Chapter: Merida and Hiccup awake in strange places with no clue on how to get back home. **


	2. Slipped away

**Reviews: **

**Christian Ape99: Thnxs for reading! ;D**

**Randominatorowl: *o* Thnxs!**

**Thanks for the favorites and follows, jmfan2244, cheetah16, Lostblueheart 16, Momijfan Low-Ki, and Hysteria Rodgers! You guys are AWESOME! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, Disney and Dreamworks do. **

**Chapter 2**

**Faded into the setting sun, slipped away**

"Hiccup!" Astrid called as she walked swiftly through the town. She'd looked everywhere for him but couldn't find him. Then she spotted Valka, and ran over to ask her.

"Valka!" The woman turned around smiled at Astrid.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Have you seen Hiccup? He was supposed to sign this trade document and it's due back tomorrow!" Astrid explained.

"No, ah was trainin' tha baby dragons all day!" A baby gronkle hesitantly flew past them before running into a wall and falling to the ground. Valka chuckled lightly."But ah think today was tha big race, he's probably still with Merida."

"But it's been 5 hours since they left!"

"Maybe they wanted some time alone. They'll be fine, Astrid, don't worry!" With that the woman turned and walked off. Astrid turned and walked away too, but she couldn't help but feel like something bad had happened.

**~~See You Again~~**

Hiccup felt his face brushing against a grainy surface. He slowly opened his eyes only to see the world in a blurry form. He tried to sit up, but his lungs began to burn, begging for air. He fell back onto his stomach, coughing, water draining from his mouth. He cautiously turned onto his back to meet a pair of large green eyes staring back at him.

"Hey bud..." He said his voice hoarse from coughing. Toothless showed a gummy smile and licked Hiccup's face, happy that he was okay. Hiccup grinned, then tried again to sit up. He looked around, taking in his surroundings.

To his right he saw a forest, to his left he saw the rest of the beach (he's sitting on the he sand), and all around him he saw water. He stood and stared out into the foggy sea.

_Sea?_ Hiccup definitely did not remember falling into the ocean. Of course, now his thoughts were blurred. But he did remember falling into the rapids and not being able to swim in the frigid water. So, if he'd fell into rapids and ended up by an ocean, he could be anywhere in the archipelago! How would he and Merida- wait. Hiccup looked around, now realizing that Merida wasn't on the shore with him.

He looked back at the sea, longingly, wondering where she was. Then he turned around to inspected his gear. His armor was fine, as well as his leg, but his wing suit was devastated. The fabric was saturated from being submerged in water for so long. At least nothing important was destroyed.

Hiccup sighed at the loss of his suit. He trudged over to Toothless, doing a careless examination of his equipment. Then he murmured,"Let's go, bud" and hopped on Toothless. They were in the air for less than 10 seconds when he shifted and the pedal broke of and fell. Hiccup watched it fall into the sea, his eyes wide as saucers. He realized that he had nothing to control Toothless's tail.

Not wanting to land in the ocean, he said," Toothless, turn around!" They did a quick turn and were heading back towards the island. Hiccup knew they were coming in to fast and prepared for a rough landing. "Get ready..." He said to Toothless. They hit the sand hard, then slid 10 feet before stopping.

Hiccup dismounted and flipped his leg around while Toothless shook his head throwing sand off his head. Hiccup then, scrutinized the pedal and saw that it had corroded, most likely from the water. _Damn it!_ He turned to Toothless and said,"Looks like we're stranded here."

**~~See You Again~~**

Merida slowly opened her eyes in the light of blinding sun. She looked around, observing the environment. She saw Angus behind her with a rope tied tightly around his neck. A man was holding the rope, roughly tugging him along with him.

"Angus-" She tried to say but her throat was dry. She frantically looked around now, trying to figure out where they were. She saw multiple baby dragons with "helmets" on their heads. Then, she looked over her shoulder to see another man carrying her over his shoulder. And it looked like they were all heading towards a fortress covered in ice.

**Author's Note: So Hiccup is stranded on an island and Merida is on a mysterious island. Can anyone guess who the mysterious island is under the control of, it's obvious! Sorry for the wait and for the shortness! I'll try to update weekly, either Tuesday, Wednesday, or Thursday. Love ya! Fav, follow, and review!**

**MRG**

**Next Chapter: Merida meets the owner of the island while the Gang back on Berk start a search for Merida and Hiccup. **


	3. I'll Never be Lonely

**Reviews:**

**Momijfan Low-Ki: And right you are, it's Drago! :D**

**Nubiz HG: Thank you so much! *o* And you're English isn't wrong, it's just fine!**

**jmfan2244; Thnxs sis! ;o**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, Disney and Dreamworks do. **

**Chapter 3**

**But I won't cry 'cause I know, I'll never be lonely**

"Who are ye" Merida said to the man who was carrying her. He simply answered,"Aodh,".

Merida asked another question."Where am ah!" He didn't answer so she tried again. "Where am ah!" When he still didn't answer she began to struggle and try to get away from him. The man, Aodh, tightened his grip on her taking the breath out of her. She lay limp, unable to move.

They now were entering the fortress. It was dimly lit inside, but Merida could see the gnarled ice jutting out at dangerous angles. Myriad of baby dragons with "helmets" were aimlessly flying around, although they seemed to stay in vicinity of a large pool of water with a pillar protruding out of it. A staircase lead up to the pillar and a thorne was perched upon it, an individual sat in the chair.

Suddenly, Merida was slung from Aodh's shoulder onto the hard, cold floor in front of the stairs. She wasn't roped so she could escape, but her legs excruciatingly ached.

Then, Aodh nervously said,"Uh...Drago, we found a girl on the shore..." _Drago? _Merida vaguely remembered Hiccup telling about him, but he never got into detail.

A gravelly voice replied,"Throw her back in the sea." Merida looked back at the man, not knowing whether he would scoop her up and do as he was told. She was after all powerless.

"But...we found a crest on her...it was the crest of Berk..." He muttered. Merida looked down at the necklace she had on, Berk's crest was on it. Hiccup had had given it to her when he'd proposed to her, letting her know she was a viking.

The individual, Drago, stood from the chair and walked down the many stairs. As He stepped into the dim light, Merida finally got an idea of what he looked like. Long dreads, dark skin, and a cape covering the left side of his body.

"The crest of Berk?" Drago questioned. "Where!?"

Aodh pointed to the necklace around Merida's neck. "There..." He said nervously. Drago grabbed the necklace and pulled it to him along with Merida. She yelped as she was jerked forward then dropped back down to the ground.

"So, a spy from Berk." Drago sneered a crooked smile.

"What do ye want from me?" Merida said harshly, staring him down with hate-filled eyes.

"I want to know why your Dragon Master sent you to me!" He shouted. "To test how powerful I've gotten? Or to sacrifice you're life?" He smiled darkly again at her. Merida was quite confused on who was the Dragon Master.

"What are ye talkin' about?"

"You're master didn't tell how his pathetic father died?" He said almost joyfully.

Merida grimaced. "What?"

Drago chuckled. "Perhaps I should tell you how a "great chieftain" fell before me." He let out laugh before beginning his tale.

**~~See You Again~~**

Night had passed on Berk without sign of the Chief and the Princess. It was now morning and Astrid and Eret set out on Stormfly and Skullcrusher to look for the two.

"Do you think they're hurt?" Astrid asked.

"Probably not, I think you're worrying to much!" Eret teased. **(A.N. Does Eret speak with an accent? I know he's Gaelic but...)**

"Laugh at me if you want, but Hiccup's not the one to be tardy on turning in documents. Hell, he's the one who complained I wasn't punctual." Astrid replied. They flew over the cluster of trees, Odin's Forest, and landed on the far end of it near Odin's Falls.

"Doesn't it look a smaller than it was before?" Astrid asked as she dismounted Stormfly, grabbing her axe just in case. She walked over the edge of the falls.

"I dunno, I've never been here." Eret said following her over to the edge, overlooking the rapids.

"I just remember it being wider th-" She'd barely gotten the sentence out before she fell from the crumbling cliff. Using fast reflexes, she stuck her axe in she side of the cliff. She held a firm grip on the handle as she looked down at the fast rapids.

"Astrid!" Eret shouted peering down the cliff.

"I'm fine, just help me up." She reached her free arm up to grab Eret's hand. She yanked the axe out the cliff as he pulled her up.

"How'd that happen?" Eret asked Astrid setting her down beside him.

"They always said this place was haunted with Odin's spirit..."

Eret frowned. "So that large piece of the cliff missing..."

Astrid finished his statement. "Hiccup and Merida must've fell with it..."

**~~See You Again~~**

Hiccup woke the next morning with a newfound burst of energy. "Come on Bud, Let's try and find a makeshift pedal at least 'till we get back home." Toothless, still cranky from the lack of sleep, lazily followed him as he walked into the forest.

Toothless's eyes were half open as he didn't see the large tree in front of him and he walked straight into it.

"Toothless!" Hiccup said sternly. He only trilled lazily. "Fine...I'll look myself." Hiccup said walking off. Toothless trilled happily before going into a peaceful slumber.

A few minutes passed and a voice called out Toothless's name. He sat up and looked around. "Toothless!" The voice called again. The dragon stood and walked towards the voice. "TOOTHLESS!" It shouted. He heard the frantic nature of the shout and started to run towards the voice.

He swerved through the trees and hurdled over rocks until he made it to the voice, it was Hiccup! Toothless watched as Hiccup was being dragged into a hole in the ground by his good leg. His hands gripped the ground tightly. "Help me!" He shouted. Toothless lurched forward to save his friend.

Toothless, using his teeth, grabbed him by his armor and pulled, trying to free Hiccup. Toothless successfully pulled him four feet away from it before they were both forcefully yanked towards the hole. Toothless tried to grip the ground with his claws, but he was sliding, whatever was pulling them was much stronger than him. A final vigorous tug, pulled both Toothless and Hiccup into the deep, dark hole.

**Author's Note: Okay, I know I'm late, I just had a lot going on this week with a death in my family but I'm back! I tried to make Aodh (pronounced e-ah) the new Eret, the one who leads a group of people to find new dragons. He's a bit of an OC, just in this story, not that major though! And what happened to Hiccup and Toothless? Fav, follow, and review!**

**MRG**

**Next Chapter: Drago tells Merida a faulty version of how Stoick the Vast died, Hiccup and Toothless are trapped underground, and Astrid and Eret tell the others what they believe happened at Odin's Falls.**


	4. The Stars to Me

**Reviews:**

**Momijfan Low-Ki: Thanks, I really didn't know if I needed to add the accent since his isn't as thick as Merida's. Thanks again for your condolences! :)**

**jmfan2244: Don't worry, he'll be fine!**

**Guest: XD Thank you so much!**

**RandominatorOwl: You're awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, Disney and Dreamworks do. **

**Chapter 4**

**For you are the stars to me**

"I first encountered Stoick the Vast years ago at a gathering of chieftains." Drago spoke as he circled Merida. He explained how he told the chiefs that he alone could control the dragons if they'd bow down and follow him. The chiefs laughed him out the gathering and as he was leaving he said,"See how well you do without me!" Then the rooftop burst into flames and armored dragons descended upon the men, burning the room to the ground.

Merida was completely baffled at what he'd just described. "How can one person control all of the dragons?" Merida muttered to herself.

He went on telling how years later he met Stoick again at the Dragon Sanctuary(Merida didn't know what the hell he was talking about) after he thought he'd burned at the gathering. He told how he and Stoick had battled and he came out victorious with the "Dragon Master's Night fury" disposing of the Chief.

"What? Alpha? Does anythin' ya say make sense?" Merida asked, perplexed.

Drago smirked saying,"I'll show you..." and let out a deafening scream and whirled his bull hook around in the air wildly. The pool of water began to stir and air bubbles rose to the top. Then a huge dragon emerged from the water!

The massive creature was a dingy white color with only one tusk, the left one was missing. It had many scars on its body, it's eyes were bloodshot. It placed its front two feet on the ground and looked down at Drago. He turned back to Merida and pointed at the beast. "He who controls the Alpha controls them all." He proclaimed.

Merida looked at the creature, appalled. It was humongous and looked as if it had been tortured. This pitiful looking dragon was the alpha?

Drago smiled darkly as he circled Merida, looking down upon her. "You see, this is what I couldn't get your Dragon Master to understand. Strength of will is the only way to control these beasts and keep them in line."

Merida was still quite confused. Why was he so keen on using brute force on these dragons? And was the Dragon Master Hiccup? That's the only person she knew who had a Night fury. Did Toothless somehow kill Hiccup's dad?

Drago used his bull hook to yank a baby scuttleclaw out of the air, it wasn't obeying the alpha. He placed his foot on the baby's neck and roared at it. The dragon closed its eyes, it was now under Drago's control.

Merida soon became enraged by how this man, was treating the dragons. "What does demoralizin' 'em do? It only makes 'em afraid of ya, not trust ya!" Drago looked back down at Merida, anger now in his eyes. She stared back at him, the same anger in her eyes.

He snatched Merida up and placed a hand around her neck, she could barely breath. "Your Dragon Master tried to tell me the same thing..." He sneered. "right before his own dragon was turned against him." He frowned and tightened his grip around her neck. Merida clawed at his hand, trying to get free. "I should dispose of you." Then he grinned again. "But I won't. You can be of some use." He dropped Merida back on the ground. She gasped for air.

"Aodh!" He called. The man came running.

"Yes?" He said nervously.

"How much inventory do we have?" Drago asked.

"The last time we counted it was around twenty-five hundred dragons."

"Tomorrow, you will go find more dragons. We'll need many more..."

"If you mind my asking, for what?" Aodh said skeptically.

"We're going to invade Berk, using her" Drago pointed at Merida. "as our pawn."

**~~See You Again~~**

"Should we gather everyone in the Great Hall?" Eret asked Astrid as they dismounted their dragons.

"Yeah, I guess." She replied. Eret ran off to tell everyone. Astrid headed towards the great hall, her mind in a fog. Since Hiccup was gone she would become acting Chief (Hiccup felt she had more experience-with dragons and chiefly duties-than any other person). Normally, the wife of the chief was put in charge if the chief died or went missing. But since neither were there Astrid would assume the roll.

It was hard enough with Astrid possibly losing two friends at once (Though she and Merida had differences in the beginning, they learned they had many things in common) but, leading a tribe. The thought of it made her nervous as hell. This was Hiccup's job, not her's! Sure she'd pushed him to take the position, wanting better for her friend, but never-ever-did it cross her mind that she'd become chieftess.

She trudged up the hill and entered the Great Hall. Moments later a throng of citizens came in. They filed in with Valka, Gobber, Eret, Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff, and Fishlegs in the front.

Astrid took a deep breath and began. "I have some bad news about the Chief and the Princess...they've gone missing..." The crowd gasped and began to murmur to one another. Then the questions came.

"How? What happened to them?"

"Who's gonna be chief?"

"Are they dead?"

They were coming so fast they made her head spin. "Hey!" She shouted, getting everyone's attention. "I have answers to a few of those questions." They looked at her intently.

"Earlier today, Eret and I went to Their last known location, Odin's Falls. When we got there a large chunk of the cliff was gone...we assumed that Hiccup and Merida fell as well..." She swallowed the saliva that had built up. "I don't know where they are and I'm not going to assume that they're...dead. And as for the matter of chief, I'll be acting chief for the moment, at least until we get situated. I'm still contemplating on whether I should inform Dunbroch on this situation." She finished.

"I'd like ta write 'em personally, as a parent." Valka voiced.

"Sure, any more questions?"

"Uh, what about the race and the bet?" Tuffnut asked. Everyone looked at him as of saying "Really!?"

"Oh, not a good time? I'll ask again later." He said

"Anyway," Astrid said rolling her eyes. "As acting chief, I've decided to send a search party out to look for them and I need volunteers."

Immediately, the entire front row began shouting "Pick me!" and Astrid knew she wouldn't be able to decide easily.

"I guess we're all going..."

**~~See You Again~~**

Hiccup woke to Toothless's nose nuzzling his face. He sat up and looked around, only seeing darkness. How long had he been out? He remembered being pulled down a hole by something...but he didn't know what it was.

He heard chirps, high pitched chirps and he also heard Toothless growling. Something was in the hole with them. He quickly pulled out his dragon blade and pulled the trigger, igniting the flame.

They looked around, seeing nothing. They were in a cavern. Stalactites hung from the ceiling, giving it a eerie look. He looked up for the hole they'd fell in, but it'd mysteriously disappeared.

"Looks like we're trapped." Hiccup muttered. He looked to the right seeing a tunnel that led deeper into the cave. Oddly, it was the only one. He stood saying,"Come on, Bud. Let's find a way out.." Together, they ventured deeper into the cave.

**Author's Note: Again, I am late! Sorry about that! And I know that Hiccup's part is really short, but I promise a longer part for him next week! Thanks for all the new follows and favs. Ily!**

**MRG**

**Next Chapter: Merida is taken prisoner by Drago, Astrid and the Gang plan their search to find Hiccup and Merida, and Hiccup finds a unimaginable creature with him in the Cavern. **


	5. The Light I Follow

**Reviews: **

**Momijfan Low-Ki****: Yep he's a madman! And the matter of acting chief was vexing. I had a hard time deciding between Astrid, Valka, and Gobber! I ultimately chose Astrid because I felt she had more experience with dragons and being chiefly (Valka had dragons, Gobber had "chiefly", Astrid had both). Valka abandoning her life on Berk was also a big turn off, which is why I gave her the role of writing the letter to Dunbroch. I'm still torn by my choice! *pulls hair in frustration***

**jmf****an2244: Read my friend! :**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, Disney and Dreamworks do.**

**Chapter 5**

**You are the light I follow**

After Drago decided he'd use Merida as his pawn, she was chained to a large chunk of ice at the base of the pillar where Drago's throne sat. The shackle went around her stomach and smaller chains connected to the shackles on her wrists. She was basically defenseless and under the control of mentally ill person.

Hours passed and Merida began to feel hunger gnawing at the pit of her stomach. She realized that she hadn't eaten anything since she was last in Berk and that was 2 days ago. She shifted, trying to ignore the rumbling of her tummy. The restraint around her abdomen definitely wasn't helping though. She smacked her lips trying to produce saliva from what little fluid she had in her body.

A couple of Drago's soldiers walked by her chattering away. They were heading towards large room that Merida guessed was the break room from the loud talking going on inside. She hung her head down in a depressed state. _"__Am ah gonna die here?" _She thought.

Aodh (the only one she recognized) walked past her (heading away from the break room) seeing her tattered appearance. He looked in her eyes seeing fear, only a glimpse of it as Merida furrowed her eyebrows in a determined fashion.

The man turned around and headed back towards the rec. room. He emerged again and walked over to Merida, throwing an apple down on the ground. He turned to walk away.

"Ah don't need your pity..." Merida snapped.

"It's not pity. It's keeping you alive until we don't need you anymore." He snapped back as he turned the corner out of Merida's view.

Merida looked down at the apple lying on the ground. She picked it up and bit into the nourishment. Juice ran down her chin as she was eating it so quickly. Before she knew it she'd finished and nothing was left but the core. She sat it on the ground beside her.

She looked down at the pendant around her neck. She ran her fingers across the surface. Then she closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall, gripping the pendant to her heart.

She heard a click from the pendant and opened her hand to inspect it. As it turned out the pendant was a locket! And inside the locket was an engraving. It read: _I'll love you for eternity - Hiccup_

As she read it tears fell from her eyes. Would she ever see Hiccup again?

**~~See You Again~~**

Preparations for the search began immediately and everyone in the search party was given a job. Astrid's and Eret's was setting the course for them to take, Valka wrote the letter to Scotland, Gobber prepped the dragons for the trip, Snotlout handled weapons they might need, Fishlegs packed food, and The twins-as usual-provided comic relief.

Astrid had even given Spitelout (Snotlout's dad) the position of chief since he had experience in the doing so (when Stoick left to look for Hiccup in the Second Movie). So everything was in order for the trip. Now they just had to wait for Dunbroch to respond.

**~~See You Again~~**

Maudie entered Castle Dunbroch's Great Hall with her usual tray of letters. She brought them to Elinor as she said the standard "Thank you".

The Queen flipped through the mail until she reached one that peaked her interest. It was from Valka, Hiccup's mother. She tore it open and read it.

_Dear Queen Elinor,_

_I'm sorry to inform that Merida has gone missing. She and Hiccup were last seen two days ago at Odin's Falls. __We've decided to start a search to find them and I'd like you and your family to be in Berk when we bring them back. __It gives me heartache to write to you on such grim subject, but I wanted to notify you immediately as I hope you would do the same for me if the roles were reversed. _

_Valka_

"Fergus!" Elinor said suddenly, her eyes wide as saucers.

"Yes, dear?" He said, stopping his tale much to the Triplets delight.

"Read this." She slid the letter down the table to her husband. He quickly read the letter, his brow furrowing with worry.

"My wee lass is missin!" He cried. Then the burly man stood from his chair and strode from the door.

"Fergus, where are ye goin?" Elinor inquired.

"To get tha Armada and tha Clans!"

"Do ye really need all of that?"

"Aye, we have tae find the lass."

"She isn't so wee a lass anymore..."

"She'll always be my wee lass, and I'll stop at nothin tae find her!" The king flipped his cape before exiting the room.

**Author's Note: Okay, I know I promised a long part for Hiccup and I'm sorry! It's 1:30 in the morning and I really wanted to post this chapter! Merry Christmas! **

**MRG**

**Next Chapter: Drago instructs Aodh to look for more dragons, the search for Hiccup and Merida begins, and Hiccup find a new species of dragons. **

**P.S. Check out my set of Mericcup Drabbles!**


	6. See You Again

**Reviews****:**

**Momijfan Low-Ki:**** I don't plan for this story to end anytime soon! I plan to add lots more twists and turns!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, Disney and Dreamworks do.**

**Chapter 6**

**I'll See You Again**

Hiccup and Toothless had been traveling through the tunnel for what felt like forever. They'd seen nothing so far, only holes in the dirt surrounding them. It was odd since they had seen nothing in the hole with them. Well, only whatever had pulled Hiccup into the hole. And the hadn't seen _it _in a while.

They turned bend in the tunnel only to find an even longer stretch. "It keeps going and going..." Hiccup muttered. Toothless trilled in agreement. They continued down the stretch in silence. Once they'd gotten to the end of it, the tunnel widen into a myriad of smaller tunnels. It was very complex.

"Which one should we take, Bud?" Hiccup asked his companion. Toothless looked around in a manner that said he was just confused as Hiccup. "Well, let's start with this one..." He said walking toward the tunnel on the left. Toothless followed.

The tunnel seemed to get narrower as they continued down it. So much narrower that Hiccup's leg was almost clear against Toothless's side. They reached the end of the tunnel, finding it was a dead end. They turned around and as they did a loud squawking sound arose from behind. Hiccup turned and caught a glimpse of the creature as it flew over him towards the end of the tunnel.

"Toothless, follow it!" He shouted. The dragon ran after the creature while Hiccup slowly hobbled after. He made it to the end and turned to look down each tunnel for Toothless. Hiccup found him on the sixth tunnel growling down at a figure. "What'd you do to it?" He asked Toothless. He look innocently at Hiccup then stared back down at the creature where it lay motionless. Hiccup approached, studying it.

_It _was a dragon. It was the size of a Terrible Terror. Its scales were a deep brown color that resembled the dirt around them. It had small arms with tiny claws and also a flat shovel-like tail. Horns protruded from the side of its head. Overall it wasn't particularly menacing as it had seemed.

Suddenly, it's eyes-small beady eyes-opened and the dragon launched off the ground back into the air. It let out another deafening screech and flew deeper into the tunnel. Hiccup and Toothless proceeded to follow it.

The agile dragon flew around the bend. Hiccup and Toothless went around the bend after it only to find themselves in a mineral cavern.

The cavern was huge with large chunks of quartz protruding from the walls. Water dripped from stalactites that hung from the ceiling. The ground shimmered with gemstones.

They walked further into the cavern, mesmerized by the beauty surrounding them. The two were so dazed that they hadn't noticed the dragon had disappeared. Hiccup and Toothless continued through the cave seeing an array of gems and minerals.

Hiccup became entranced by the sight, never had he seen so many glorious objects before.

He was brought out of his daze hearing a low growl. He turned around finding the sound to have come from Toothless. And he appeared to be growling at the dirt colored dragons. There was a countless amount of them, a nest he soon realized. They squawked noisily as they swarmed in a cluster.

Hiccup stood, awestruck as the words fell from his mouth. "Beastly Hornspines..."

**~~See You Again~~**

Waves splashed violently as the ship cut through the water. It sped towards its destination, Berk. Elinor sat near the mast of the ship, while the Harris, Hubert, and Hamish sat on the right side of the ship struggling to row an oar. Fergus stood at the bow of the ship trying his best to look as noble as possible.

"C'mon lads, put yer backs in it!" He said to the men rowing the oars. They shouted back enthusiastically and rowed harder as the boat lurched forward. Elinor didn't know how much faster the boat would go; Fergus had already doubled the number of men rowing to make a two day trip one day. She was beginning to feel a bit seasick from the intense speed but, she kept it to herself.

Clan Dingwall was the only clan that joined Clan Dunbroch on the trip (the other two stayed to watch over the Kingdom). Their boat was a bit smaller, with fewer people on it which was why they were farther behind. Despite Elinor's protests to wait for them, Fergus pushed on towards Berk. He was going to find Merida at any cost.

**~~See You Again~~**

Astrid and the others were on the dock, ready to leave, but they hadn't left yet. They were still waiting for the King and Queen of Dunbroch to arrive. They'd been looking for them since Valka sent the letter. Several minutes passed with no sign of them.

"Maybe they aren't coming." Fishlegs said.

"No, ah believe they are." Valka's teal eyes frantically searched the horizon for any sign of a boat.

Astrid walked up to the woman and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I believe they are to, but we don't have time to wait for them-Hiccup and Merida could be anywhere..."

"Ah know...ah just want to know if they got the letter...what if we come back without her and they never know?"

"We're going to bring them both back safely, I know we are." Astrid reassured.

"Alright, let's go find 'em." Everyone boarded their dragons.

Valka looked out on the horizon one last time and to her surprise there was a boat nearing Berk.

"Look!" She pointed out near the horizon at a boat. "It's them!" Valka exclaimed. Then everyone broke out in shouts and cheers as the boat-it turned out to be two boats actually-neared.

"It's about time!" Gobber called out. He had took liking to Fergus, he reminded him of Stoick.

"Oi! Ya leavin' without us?" Fergus boomed.

"Just about, you're slower than a baby yak!" The two broke out in laughter as if they were old friends.

Valka smiled at the humorous remark, then she turned to Elinor. "Hi!"

Elinor lightly smiled back. "Hello dear!"

Everyone cordially greeted one another and Astrid pointed out the areas they would search. "We think they fell from Odin's Falls and got carried out to sea by the current. So, basically they could be anywhere..."

Fergus, optimistically said "Let's get started!"

**~~See You Again~~**

Merida sat against the wall, miserably. She was freezing, her dress was tattered not to mention these people didn't seem to care if she had on adequate clothing. She was hungry again-the apple barely helped- and tired as well. Her legs were getting numb from not being able to stand and overall she had a splitting headache. She could barely interpret what was happening around her.

A few soldiers were preparing to leave to search for more dragons. Among those few was Drago's assistant, Aodh. They walked swiftly past Merida towards the dock.

Aodh looked over at Merida seeing the pitiful state she was in. His expression hardened. Instead of turning left, he walked straight into the kitchen. He emerged with a few pieces of fruit wrapped in a napkin. He sat them down beside Merida and hastily turned and left.

He had to keep her alive for the invasion of Berk and to keep Drago satisfied. If she died there would be no pawn for them to use against Berk. Nothing more nothing less.

**Author's**** Note: Sorry I'm late, I just got busy with school and stuff. Today's my birthday and I wasn't really doing anything, so I posted it today. And don't worry, there'll be some later explanation of the new dragon, the Beastly Hornspine!**

**MRG**

**Next Chapter: Hiccup gets into a scuffle with the new dragon species, the Search party begins a long, tedious search for Hiccup and Merida, and Drago uses his manipulative influence on Merida. **


End file.
